Vennos
Vennos is a villainous character alien gangster thing, who existed at one point. He was the leader of the The Valldrons (which doesn't sound similar to the Viledrodes at all) and apparently was a planet conqueror. History Vennos first appeared near the end of the Bionic Gyaos RP where he and his gang crash-landed on Earth's ocean and roared in unison. He actually seemed decently threatening enough, but then come his real first appearance in the Detroit, where he "took over" the city of Detroit by using the brilliant strategy of walking in and claiming it as there's. He sat on a city throne and then ordered a comedian monster to make unfunny and annoying jokes at Giant Slalom. After that, Vennos then joined in on the fight himself and acted all tough, using as many asspulls and dodges as he could to keep the fight going and so he wouldn't lose. Then he summoned a green tentacle from the sky and tried to use it on Giant Slalom (who mind you is a giant robot, so it wouldn't have worked anyways) and then FoxMask came in and beat the snot out of Vennos with the help of Giant Slalom. After much more inane fighting and lame banter, Vennos was finally defeated. However he and his gang claimed that they still controlled and owned Detroit, because in his words, he it was a shit city so nobody would care if they took over it and he wanted to boost his reputation by doing this....not how that works, but okay. So then Gildefrum came in and killed two of his gang members, forcing Vennos and his guys to retreat. Vennos would swear revenge on FoxMask by getting Czall to help him by invading NEW YORK CITY (a place that FoxMask doesn't live at) and by acting out the most BRILLIANT strategy ever---ripping off the The Dark Knight Rises plot. OH YES. THEY WENT THERE. Vennos himself didn't appear in the RP much though, as he let Czall do most of the work and instead lied in his den along with a broken microwave, a small TV, a messed up couch and a raccoon. After they "successfully" completed their strategy, Vennos then ordered them to gather up the prisoners and build a statue for Gagggo. Then after that, the whole RP was rendered non-canon and Vennos never appeared again, making his fate unknown. Personality Vennos was just about like any other GyaosKing villain you can think of, but with more emphasis on the "loser" part. This is despite the fact he apparently conquered several other planets before (boy I feel sorry for anyone whose had to live under THIS guy's rule) and he had an army of kaiju on his side. He was very dim and full of contradictions and also constantly underestimated his foes, which unsurprisingly got him his ass kicked multiple times. Abilities *'Size Changing:' Vennos could change his size. *'Darkness Beams:' Vennos could shoot out darkness beams. They could only do minimal and barely noticeable damage. *'Movement Copying:' Vennos is capable of copying the opponent's powers completely, at which point they will be able to completely control what they do. Clearly he should have meant "power copying" and not "movement copying" as to copy movement would be to copy his ever move, walk, talk and run, but it's what he called it, so it is what it is. * Dodging: Vennos could dodge a lot. * Possession Tentacles Thing: Vennos could summon long green strings down from the air that he could use to take control over others. No that isn't familiar at all. Also this power was notably never on his page, meaning it was a BS move. Weaknesses *'Limitations:' Powers vary depending on how big he is. *'Narcissistic:' Well, this is correct at least. *'Movement Copying Limit:' Movement copying can only work on one being at a time. Trivia * This is page is sort of a reconstruction of the original, but with my flair added to it. * Vennos is probably best known as being the basis for Vernonn, who not only looks similar to him (albeit more cartoonish), but also acts similar in the fact the has a low intellect, his actions cause him his faction to lose more than gain anything and is overall an abysmal villain. * Vennos's artwork is actually concept of Orga. Category:Joke Characters Category:Male Category:Idiots Category:Cowards Category:Presumably Ded Category:Shit Villains Category:Gyaosking485 Saga Category:Aliens Category:Big Bad Wannabe Category:Monsters